Music Shuffle
by short staack x
Summary: You know the drill lol. : enjoy please R


**Hey guys I'm gonna try an I-pod shuffle YAY! Oh must warn you WEIRD pairings and WEIRD songs! So enjoy it xx. By the Way I can hear the ice-cream truck but that does not count!! If so then I will do one for it. R&R please xx **

Ice-cream truck- EVREYONE

All of the camp rock members were at the gates and choosing an ice-cream… lol I am just kidding I am not writing a fanfic for that.

**Just Friends- Jonas Brothers- Smitchie**

Shane and Mitchie were best friends, they did everything together. When Shane met Jason and Nate Mitchie immediately liked them too. But when Shane became one of "connect 3" things were different. He became a jerky pop star, excuse me rock star. But when Shane came to Camp rock he fell for Mitchie and I mean fell! He fell into a lake when he was following her, so he fell badly. When 5 years past, they were getting married. When they were choosing their first house Mitchie chose a rose garden and Shane chose a Picket fence. 1 year passed and they had their first child, Angelina.

**Should've Said No- Taylor Swift- Naitlyn, Ness**

Caitlyn was walking with Nate to the mess hall for lunch. Jason and Ella were laughing and Shane and Mitchie were cuddling and sharing bites. When it was time for a random jam session, Caitlyn went off with Mitchie to talk beats and music. When they got their Caitlyn had a change of heart and decided to go on stage, what changed, seeing Nate, her boyfriend, making out with Tess. Caitlyn typed in a few keys and clicked and started singing.

**It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything: is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you: feels wrong  
You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice before you let it all go  
You should've know that word, bout what you did with her  
Would get back to me...  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
you shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet...  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me**

**You can see that I've been crying  
and baby you know all the right things: to say**

**But do you honestly expect me to believe  
we could ever be the same...  
You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
it was a moment of weakness and you said yes...  
I can't resist... before you go, tell me this  
was it worth it...  
Was she worth this...?**

When Nate looked up Caitlyn walked towards him and picked up a glass of water and chucked it on him and slapped him.

**Circus- Brittany Spears- Jella**

Ella was in the spotlight dancing and singing, she loved it any type of ground was her stage! When she was dancing on the dock out of pure entertainment she met Jason, clumsy, cute, and slow Jason, believe it or not her other half. Ella saw him, she stopped dancing and looked clueless for once she had no clue on what to perform. Jason loved Ella she was his and he was hers it was perfect.

**Tied Together With a Smile- Taylor Swift- Natella **

Ella was never happy with herself which is why she went with Tess. When Tess had told her she wasn't pretty enough, she asked why Tess told her, she was too ugly and fat to be apart of her crew. Ella took this seriously and became terrible, she liked Jason at first and he treated her terrible. When Ella was by the dock she had finally given up on Tess, Jason the world. Nate had been the one to find her and told her, she wasn't ugly but beautiful, not fat, but not skinny. Nate had told her, he loved her then the two shared a passionate moment.

**Single Ladies (put a ring on it)-Beyonce- All the Girls****- Jella**

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Ella, Peggy and Tess had all gone out for a girl's night out. Mitchie had gone home early too be home with Shane. Peggy went to work on a new song. And Ella, Tess and Caitlyn had stayed and decided to get drunk. Well Tess being the designated driver had stuck with water. Caitlyn had only 2 drinks and danced with a couple of guys and sat by Tess and talked watching Ella, make a fool out of herself. Ella had 5 drinks, danced with guys and flirted. When Jason and Nate came to pick the girls up Tess had thrown her self to Jason and shouted to go get Ella. Jason immediately ran towards Ella where she started dancing with him. She fell asleep in his arms on his way home.

**That all I'm gonna do for now and I will do 5 later please R&R if you liked it. Zoee xx**


End file.
